From Me, To You: An Embry Imprint Story
by Twihardfan15
Summary: Pink hair and glasses? No way. Missy could never be suitable as someones imprint. Or maybe she could.... EMBRYxOC Read and review lovessss
1. Bye Bye Lunch

**Okay guys!!!! So…my name is Twihardfan15 and I'm semi-new to . I really love to read and write, so I thought it'd be cool to write up a story (maybe a few) and post it. Now let me tell you, I'm not the best writer, but I feel like I try my best, and I hope all of you will see the effort I put into my stories Sooooo, here we go!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and blah blah blah!!! All I own is the plot and any familiar characters, so get to readin ya digg??  
**

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Embry gazed at her as she sat quietly at her desk. She fiddled with her pencil and tapped her fingernails lightly on the desktop. He had never seen her face, but still felt and odd connection with her. Embry felt as if he should go right up to her and look her dead in the eyes, like he needed to. There was some strange magnetic force pulling him towards the quiet, pink haired girl. Pink hair? Yeah, this girl had to be a weird one. But why was he feeling this way? Why must he see her face?

Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to get a glimpse. Then maybe his stomach would stop lurching forward in pain and curiosity every five seconds.

Embry slowly rose from his seat and took small, hesitant steps toward her. She didn't look like she would bite, but a guy could never know. She could be a little hungry. As he moved his hand to tap her shoulder, a paper ball the size of an orange hit him in the back of the head. Of course this antic received a few snickers from the back of the classroom. He turned and gave Quil the most frightening death glare he could muster before he proceeded to pick up the paper. He spotted an olive hand pick up the mass of paper before him, and drop it into his hand. Embry gradually raised his gaze to the face of the person with the olive hand, and dropped the ball.

The girl had short, pink hair with red streaks through it. It was spiked at the ends around her heart-shaped face. A small nose and mouth adorned her face. Framed glasses shielded her eyes, and were about to slip of the bridge of her perfect nose before Embry involuntarily pushed them up for her. She was the most extraordinarily beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.

Immediately, he felt like he was floating upward. Like all the forces of gravity that were supposed to be in effect slipping away from him. He felt as if he was going to float up through the roof of the school, with no one to save him, no one to bring him back down. All of a sudden, something pulled him back down. Something strong and indestructible that would never lose its grip on him or let him fall. This thing was now holding him to one person. This mysterious girl.

His mouthed dropped to the ground as the girl stared back at him, a head caught in the headlights. She stared with the same awe as Embry, but with a bit more confusion behind her gaze. She knew nothing about this russet, ridiculously handsome boy, but yet she felt as if he was everything she needed, and more.

An odd feeling swept through Embry. He felt like he needed to get out of that room, and quick. He dashed out of the class and straight into the bathroom, where he parted with the two cheeseburgers, large fries, and Gatorade that he proudly demolished at lunch. Maybe that was the cost to pay for being a super-hungry wolf boy everyday of his life, huh?

He was just lucky to be alive. He could've sworn that he felt his whole being crash and break into millions of tiny, insignificant pieces, and form a brand new picture. It was now picture of the girl, in all her pink-haired glory. Embry had just imprinted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embry walked the halls going to 5ht period, only to be stopped by Jared and Jacob. They had concerned looks on their faces. This, Embry saw, was not going to be good.

"What's up with you bro?" asked Jacob, putting a hand on Embry's shoulder. He shrugged.

"Well, we need to talk to you about the, uh…incident that happened earlier today."

"What about it," asked Embry impatiently?

"Okay," said Jared,"here's the thing. So you totally imprinted on that pink girl fourth period! And despite the fact that you're gonna be the laughing stock of the school tomorrow, you had her in a daze for like, the rest of the class. She couldn't even answer Mr. Kipp's questions about last night's homework. She was too caught up in you."

Embry had stopped listening when Jared mentioned the girl. He looked back into his memory to find her face. Her wonderfully confused face, looking at him with pure love. He loved the way her hair shined in the dimly lit classroom, and adored the way her nose twitched upon seeing his face. At that moment, Embry knew that he had to see her.

"Do you know where she is?" asked an eager Embry.

"Dude, she's in your next class…"

Embry didn't stay to listen to anything else Jake had to stay. He was off in a hurry see his love.

He didn't even realize that he was way early for his Algebra II class, so he was a bit taken aback when he saw no one else in the room. He went to his desk and sat impatiently waiting for the girl.

And then, there she was. Her eyes were red-rimmed, tears slowly falling down her perfect face. She avoided everyone's stare and sat in a chair, two rows down from Embry. All he needed now was the courage to go up to her without throwing back her head and making out with her in front of the whole class.

'Okay Embry, you can do this. Just go up and introduce yourself. Try to be friends with her first, and then this thing can go into a relationship. Baby steps man, baby steps.'

After a moment more of contemplation, Embry rose from his desk and started to walk over to the girl's. He noticed that her head was on her desk, and her sniffles every now and then led him to believe that she was still crying. He hoped that she wasn't crying because of him. He just imprinted on the girl for crying out loud, he didn't wanna have her crying, especially not now. That, he would make sure of.

When he was in front of her desk, his heart sped up. He reached out and taped her shoulder, waiting to be clawed to death and burned at the stake. He almost went back to sit down when she finally picked her head up off of her desk and looked him directly in the eyes. She adopted the wide-eyed look again before sitting completely upright and soon after standing up. She moved until she was right in front of Embry, the heat radiating off his body in massive amounts. His voice was caught in his throat, but no matter. At that moment, she everything he would ever need to say. She moved closer until they were pressed up against each other and whispered…

"I love you."

____________________________________________________________________________

**KK, I'm done with Chapter 1!!! Hope you all like this first part of the story. I don't exactly know where I'm going with this since I've only written up to chapter 2, but we'll see!!!!!!**

Read and Review lovessss. You know you want to;]


	2. L is For The Way You Look at Me

**Okay!! So thank you to dancinggirl42609, IchBinDa, loloxoxo98, and twilightsparky101 for your encouraging reviews!!**

**Thank you so much for your kind words, I'm gonna try and make this one longer for y'all:) This chapter starts off a bit slowly, but I had to add them talking in here, so please bear with me. And There will be more dialogue in the next chapter, don't worry;] So yeah, chapter two, here I go!!!!**

_**Disclaimer: No!!! I don't own Twilight, okay?? So stop stalking me..**_

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Embry looked down at the girl in astonishment. I mean, he knew how he felt about her when he first looked into her eyes. He really didn't expect her to feel the same. He would've thought she'd deem him as a "raging psychopath" and never even look at him again. Boy, was this his lucky day.

"W-what?" Embry managed to choke out. The girl bent her head. Not the reaction he needed.

"I said I love you."

Well yeah, he had caught on to that. But how did she love him? It was great, really, but he didn't expect her too. He was the one that imprinted on her, not the other way around. Maybe this little love connection was a bit more than he expected. Maybe she was supposed to return his love, after all. This was not only his lucky day, but officially the best day of his life.

"No, I mean I know what you said. It's what you said that's got me kinda....."

"Weirded out?" she asked.

"Umm, no not weirded out. Just...surprised. I don't even know you."

"We've been in the same classes since the fourth grade."

Embry's face turned beat red under his russet skin. Fourth grade? I mean come on, he had to have seen her at least once during the years. In the sand box or something. Yet some how, he couldn't pull any memories from his confused mind about the beauty in pink. He didn't even know the girls name, yet he knew they belonged together. This was all starting to sound like a bad rerun of _"Guiding Light." _

"Fourth grade? Are you sure, cause I don't even remember seeing your face until today."

He instantly felt bad when he saw the girl's head droop even lower, if that was possible, and cross her arms. Not a happy pose, my friend.

"It's not a surprise to me. Not even in the least bit. I'm used to being ignored."

"No! I didn't ignore you. I never really...noticed you. Until today!! Today I felt like I _had _to see you, like it was my destiny. I swear if I would've looked at you sooner, I would've loved you then."

The angel's face rose again, a hint of intense emotion behind her lashes. What was she thinking? Was she mad at Embry? Did she want him to go away? Embry thought about this and backed up, giving her some space.

As soon as he backed up, he felt a little empty. He wasn't as close to her as he wanted to be, but it would do. anything to make her feel comfortable. She was his love now, so he might as well get used to doing anything to please her.

"No," she said, stepping close to him again. "Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry. I thought you were mad at me or something."

"Not mad. A little disappointed that you don't even know my name, yeah. But never mad. I could never be mad at you."

They both stood there in silence for a while, gazing into each others eyes. Okay okay, i know that sounds really corny, but it's true! Don't shoot the messenger. Anyway, Embry would usually be embarrassed to be seen making goo-goo eyes at some girl. He had a feeling that she was going to change him more than he could've ever expected.

He didn't know how much time passed while he stared at her, but he could never get sick of it. Another ridiculously large paper ball hit him in the back of the head for the second time that day, but he didn't budge. And a third piece, no budge. A fourth, though? Yeah, that was the last straw.

A roar was ready to erupt in his chest as he looked over at Quil, Jacob, Collin and Seth. They immediately stopped their shenanigans and looked anywhere but in Embry's direction, pretending to hold various conversations with one another. The girl cleared her throat. and of course Embry's attention was in no time, back on her. She gave him a small grin.

"Nice growl."

Nice growl? How mortifying.

Embry and Missy( he had finally got around to asking her her name) had planned to see each other after school. She was going to come with him home and meet his mom. After all it was a Friday, so she could stay as long as she wanted. Heck, she could even make out with him if she wanted. Anything to make his queen happy.

Embry met her by her last class when the bell rang and walked her out to his car. He opened the passenger door, being as much of a gentleman as he knew how, and waited for her to get in before going to his own side and starting the car up. He put on his seat belt, thinking of a way to hear Missy's laugh again.

"Safety first," he said in an overly enthusiastic voice, earning a giggle from Missy. Ahh, the mere sound of her laugh gave him butterflies. What a wonderful girl.

The ride home was a little quiet for his liking, being a talkative person. He had already gathered that Missy was a quiet person, very shy most times. and liked for it to be a bit quiet. He had also gathered that she knew a lot more than she led people to believe. This thought made Embry a little nervous. He wanted desperately to know what she feeling, what she was hiding. Maybe in a while she'd feel comfortable enough to tell him what was going on.

Despite this little bump in the road, Embry knew he'd always love her. Even thought it sounded kinda bad, he had no choice but to love her. She was his life, and everything he would ever need. With this, he was satisfied.

In a moment of boldness, Embry reached over in the quiet car and gentle picked up Missy's hand, intertwining their fingers. Out of his peripheral vision he saw her look at their hands and turn her head towards the window. A smile tugged at the left side of her mouth, and Embry was on Cloud Nine. They approached his house with a sudden halt, and continued to sit there. Missy chewed on her top lip and Embry let out a huge breath. Missy looked at him.

"You wanna go inside now, or continue looking at the shrubbery?"

"You've become a feisty one, you know?"

"Feisty?" Missy laughed. "I'm about as feisty and a lawn gnome."

That tickled Embry's funny bone. He could just imagine Missy, 5'9'' and in someones lawn with a beard. That thought really tickled Embry funny bone. His wolf-like laughter was joined by Missy's fairy-like laughter, and the two exited the car. She laced their fingers once again as they met each other in front of the car. Embry's pulse was crazy high.

"Soooo, shall we enter?" asked Missy, looking at the door to Embry's house.

He fumbled with the keys a bit, but eventually opened the door. This was what he'd been waiting for.

"After you, Ms. Missy"

____________________________________________________________________________

**K now, I'm done with this!!!! I hope you like it and all that jazz!!!! I gotta go put another coat of paint on my walls(renovation time:)), but if I'm feelin nice I just might post some more later on. Good-bye lovessss**

**Read and review, the button demands you do it!!!**

**~India**


End file.
